


Love after work

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth just came home from a long boring meeting so they decided to have some fun after work





	Love after work

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta red cause im too embarrassed and I cannot believe I wrote this so forgive me for my bad grammar but I tried my best- I just wrote this because I needed more Dimileth smut and I realised I gotta write it if I want it

Byleth softly moaned as Dimitri softly left kisses on her neck, they were in their bedroom they just finished a long boring meeting and they just came back finally could byleth have her husband for herself, she knew that he wanted to take it further tonight and she was all for it, they haven't been able to do anything in a while because of work getting in the way so she was a bit more excited than usual.

But Byleth wasn't alone she could feel Dimitri's erection through his pants pressed against her, her hand traveled down to her husband's crotch she rubbed it getting a moan in return, rubbing it more Dimitri shivered and groaned out in pleasure. he hid into her hair panting "So good my beloved" 

Dimitri's shaking hand reached out to her dress unbuttoned the buttons in the front letting her chest spring free, Byleth let out a sigh in relief she was finally free from this tight dress, now only her bra was holding her chest captive, Byleth disliked wearing all these tight royal clothing she much prefers her clothes she had when she worked as a professor at officer academy but alas the maids said her clothes were too scandalous for a queen. She disagreed with the maids her old outfit wasn't scandalous at all and she knew Dimitri would agree with her but she rather not cause rumours, She always could wear her archbishop's clothes but she wanted to separate her work at church of seiros from work at home.

Byleth kissed her husband's chin reaching up to his shirt unbuttoning it, Dimitri threw it off when she unbuttoned all the buttons on his shirt, Dimitri kissed her again, his hands softly fondled with her chest his touches were so gentle, soft.

Byleth let her hands wander up and down on Dimitri's chest before bringing them lower down to unbuckle his pants. _she_ wants this _he_ wants this, Dimitri stops fondling with her chest to take off her dress, she put down her arms to make it easier for him to slide off the dress, when it was off she stepped out from the dress before kicking it somewhere else in the room. Byleth did the same with Dimitri tugging his pants down letting them fall to the floor before he kicked them away.

Both panting and looking into each other's eyes filled with lust, Byleth felt Dimitri's large but gentle hands travel over her body, she wrapped her arms around his neck letting out a moan.

"D-Dimitri" she gasped

Dimitri just smiled, kissing her lips Byleth loved the taste of her husband's lips, she craved more and deepened the kiss, grinding her hips against his crotch, Dimitri broke the kiss groaning out a moan. Byleth couldn't help but to smirk, She removed his underwear letting his erection spring free, it twitched when she moaned at the sight off it he was so hard, so large already she could see he was leaking a bit.

Dimitri let out a moan red blush over his face, his hands traveled back off her body unclipping her bra "Y-You're beautiful" he panted, his hands traveled down to her hips resting there, he let out another pant looking into her eyes smiling both off their faces were red from blush and heat, He slid down his hands into Byleth's underwear, He kissed her neck softly before sucking it

Byleth let out a moan wrapping her arms around him shaking from pleasure she loved when he did that, he took her underwear off. Dimitri stopped kissing her neck and stood up straight looking down to her panting.

Byleth wanted him so bad and her husband also really wanted this just as bad like her, she softly kissed him whispering "Take me to bed" Dimitri shivered.

That was all that took to make Dimitri nod and lift her up, Byleth wrapped her legs around him and took him in for another deep kiss.

Only to break it when she was put down in the bed carefully with Dimitri over her, Byleth couldn't help but to smile he's always so gentle with her, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you my beloved" smiled Dimitri kissing her lips "I love you too" she responded.

Byleth reached down for her husband's erection wrapping her hands around it, Dimitri gasped letting out a low moan. 

Goddess he sounds so hot he will be the death of her someday, she wanted more from him, Byleth slowly moved her hand loving every moan that came out her husband's mouth.

"Y-your hand is amazing my beloved" Dimitri moaned thrusting his hips into her hands 

"My pleasure" she smiled

"Faster?" Dimitri asked letting his head rest in his wife's chest moaning into them

She nodded stroking him faster He moaned loader Byleth could maybe not see her husband's face but from the sound off it she could hear he felt so so good. Pumping his erection Dimitri moaned even louder calling her name 

"_Gosh_ you're amazing" moaning into her chest

"My pleasure" she moaned out

Dimitri stopped her looking up from her chest he took a deep breath trying to catch his breath "Now it's my turn to pleasure you"

Byleth cheeks heated up but she nodded letting go of her husband's leaking and twitching erection.

Dimitri left soft kisses all over her chest, his hand went down to her entrance the tip off his fingers teased her smirking at his beloved's moans 

"You're already so wet~" he teased her 

Byleth felt her face flare up "Don't say such things" she moaned, pouting when her lover smirk grew bigger

Dimitri snorted "Sorry my beloved will you ever forgive me?" his other hand reached to one of her hands he took it to his face kissing it for apology smiling

She smiled at the gesture her husband is way to adorable for her sometimes she just nodded kissing his forehead.

Dimitri smiled kissing her chest and slowly entering one of his fingers into her, Byleth moaned softly it felt so good her lover thrusted his finger in and out from her for a while enjoying her every moan before adding another one.

Byleth moaned louder she wanted more but she knew Dimitri would refuse putting it in her just yet, she rolled her hips into his fingers moaning, He moaned at the sight off it putting in a third finger thrusting them in and out scissoring her to prepare her for his erection.

A while went by and Byleth grew impatient she stopped Dimitri's hand looking down at him in her chest "Put it in" she moaned

Dimitri smiled nodding, he sat up to adjust his twitching erection to her twitching entrance. He took her hand bringing it to his lips kissing it asking softly "Ready my beloved?"

Byleth let out a pant nodding, she could feel the tip it was so close she needed it inside her she moaned "Yes yes yes put it in me my love"

Dimitri smiled pushing it in slowly, Byleth twitched moaning it felt so good how he stretched her out she felt his staff twitch inside her, Dimitri moaned as well clearly in pure bliss enjoying it as much as she did.

When Dimitri was fully in he leans over her kissing her whispering how much he loved her before thrusting into her slowly moaning.

Byleth arched back moaning rolling her hips into him to match up with his thrusts it felt so so good. Cupping his face she brings him in to a kiss not breaking it until she felt her beloved lover play with her chest with a moan.

"You're a-amazing my beloved" Dimitri panted "You feel so amazing, on top of that you look so beautiful like this" he moans

Byleth shivered at that moaning "You feel amazing D-Dimitri" she panted squeezing herself around his erection drawing out another moan from him moaning out his name as he moaned out hers as well.

Byleth felt she was close so close she knew Dimitri was too "I-I'm close"

"Come Byleth" he panted as he thrust into the spot that made her see stars smiling when she arched back in pleasure moaning "Come for me"

Byleth felt so good, she moaned Dimitri's name out loudly as she came twitching and tightened around his twitching erection.

Dimitri let out a grunt thrusting a few more times befofee he moaned out Byleth's name as he came inside her.

He laid down snuggling into her wife's chest, Byleth wrapped her arms around her husband they laid there panting for a while catching their breaths, before Dimitri looks up at her smiling "Thank you my beloved"

Byleth smiled "I should be the one who should thank you" 

Dimitri sat up, slowly pulling himself out from her, Byleth was a bit disappointed he's pulling it out already, but she also wanted to cuddle with him like he wanted with her.

Dimitri laid down besides her putting his arms around her as she cuddled into her husband's embrace they cuddled together there before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i wrote this- so I hope you liked it feel free to leave your dimileth nsfw headcanons so I can maybe draw it shameless promo to my nsfw twitter @floweryuudes and sfw twitter @dimilethtrash


End file.
